Como una novela de amor
by Bennett J
Summary: Handa nunca esperó que la historia de su vida inspiraría una novela de amor... pero cuando el amor terminó y el dolor lo embargó, se dio cuenta de que el final de su historia siempre había estado en sus manos. [UA, HiroSei]
1. El Infame Kido

**Parte Uno: El infame Kido.**

Handa Seishou era un chico que había crecido en la ciudad. Acostumbrado como estaba a las comodidades que la vida moderna (y una familia acomodada) podían brindarle, jamás esperó que al llegar a aquella pequeña casa, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pudiera realmente acostumbrarse.

Su padre lo había mandado ahí luego de protagonizar un escándalo al rechazar a la hija mayor de un socio comercial con la que se estaba llegando a un acuerdo de matrimonio. Y ahora, pese a ser el heredero de una de las clínicas más prestigiosas de Tokio, ahora estaba obligado a vivir en un pueblo rural en el que la mayor diversión de sus habitantes eran actividades mundanas como pescar o caminar en el bosque.

El baño no contaba con un calentador de agua que él supiera usar y el sanitario era más parecido a una letrina de esas que sólo había visto en los dramas de época que a algo que él hubiese visto con anterioridad.

Sin embargo tenía agua corriente, electricidad, y sus vecinos eran personas amables que siempre se mostraban prestos a ayudarlo.

Aunque en un principio lamentó su exilio, pronto se encontró disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar y al final se adecuó a la sosegada vida de la localidad.

Todavía dependía mucho de los cuidados que le brindaban los otros pobladores, como el que los niños lo acompañaran casi todos los días (aunque más bien se dedicaba a jugar con ellos) cuando se sentía solo, o que las dos alocadas adolescentes que solían visitarlo le mostraran todo aquello que se perdió siendo más joven, todo en pos de aprender pronto el manejo del hospital.

También dependía mucho de la familia del alcalde del pueblo, pues el hombre se dedicaba a ayudarle en aquellas cosas que un padre haría y su mujer continuaba cocinándole.

Todos le miraban con cariño y paciencia, le enseñaban cosas que necesitaba para sobrevivir, como recolectar leña, sacar insectos de su casa, hacer una limpieza adecuada, cuidar el jardín… incluso había aprendido a disfrutar de los atardeceres, de las caminatas, de las mañanas en la costa, pescando en el pequeño río o sobre el rompeolas.

Y sobre todo eso, había aprendido a apreciar las visitas diarias de _Hiroshi Kido_.

Hiro era un joven unos cuantos años menor que él, sin embargo, pese a que la mayoría en el pueblo lo calificaban de ser algo mediocre, tenía sus puntos buenos y era lo suficientemente maduro como para congeniar con él.

Tenía el cabello teñido de rubio, era mucho más alto que él y tenía un cuerpo atlético, producto quizá, de todas las actividades que realizaba al aire libre.

Podía consultar casi cualquier cosa con él, por las tardes le llevaba la comida y en ocasiones se pasaba el día con él conversando.

Después de un par de meses comenzó a enseñarle a cocinar, aunque era prácticamente un caso perdido, seguía intentándolo y Hiro enseñándole con paciencia (y comiendo sus pobres intentos de cocina, que además siempre tenían mal sabor).

Iban a pescar.

Conversaban sobre cualquier cosa.

Le ayudaba a estudiar.

Dormían detrás del alféizar, con la puerta corrediza abierta, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la tarde.

Y pasaban días y días juntos.

Hasta que un día, uno de esos en los que estaban recostados con los pies colgando por el bordillo hacía el piso, sintió como los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban y se extrañó de que el cambio de luz hubiese sido tan rápido.

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los claros ojos castaños de Hiro, ahora oscurecidos por la posición, sus brazos estaban apoyados en ambos lados de su cabeza y su cuerpo casi encima del suyo.

Se escuchó a sí mismo llamar a su joven amigo y después sintió los labios de Hiro sobre los suyos.


	2. Oscuro Secreto al Desnudo

Handa dependía del dinero que su padre le enviaba a través del alcalde para cubrir sus gastos, pagar las cuentas y comprar alimentos.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía vivir de la generosidad de su padre, después de todo, ahora vivía ahí atrapado a los designios de su progenitor. En los primeros días de su obligado exilio, se dio cuenta que siempre había vivido cumpliendo los deseos de su padre. Heredaría la clínica y a pesar de no ser médico, se dedicaría a la gestión de la misma. Heredaría la casa principal también y se encargaría de hacer funcionar el negocio familiar.

Pero se había negado a comprometerse con la hija de un socio de su padre, lo que había desatado la cólera del hombre, pero por primera vez, Handa se sintió dueño de su vida.

Quizá su padre esperara que vivir con lo mínimo necesario (siendo el inútil que era), lo haría regresar corriendo, pidiendo perdón, mientras aceptaba casarse con aquella muchacha bajita y delgada que en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero se había acostumbrado a la vida tranquila y pasaba su tiempo ayudando en un montón de actividades en los alrededores del pueblo.

A veces hacía de niñera para los más pequeños.

Otras ayudaba en las reparaciones del pueblo. Levantar bardas, hacer leña de los árboles caídos luego de alguna tormenta, Pintar los letreros del templo, en fin, todo aquello que representara hacer una labor manual para las que misteriosamente era muy hábil.

Aunque todavía le asustaba un poco la profunda oscuridad de los caminos sin alumbrado público o los insectos que se encontraba en los lugares menos esperados, disfrutaba su vida ahí.

Fue un comentario de Hiro, diciéndole que quería dejar de depender de su padre y hacerse independiente, lo que le hizo meditar en su situación una vez más.

Sin saber qué hacer para ganarse la vida, comenzó a escribir. Comenzó con pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia, pero descubrió que los últimos acontecimientos eran más sencillos de contar.

Sus primeras vivencias en la isla se convirtieron en una novela ligera que le envió a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, un comerciante de arte que no prometió demasiado, pero aseguró que le entregaría el manuscrito a un conocido editor amigo suyo.

Y su historia salió a la venta, con un seudónimo por supuesto y fue un éxito.

Sus lectores pronto pidieron la continuación de las aventuras de Yamada, un joven que había perdido todo y ahora vivía en un pequeño poblado en donde aprendía valiosas lecciones de vida.

A Handa se le revolvió el estómago cuando los dos primeros tomos de su serie llegaron por paquetería hasta las puertas de su casa y casi se infarta cuando miró las ilustraciones.

Pese a que había sido un poco ambiguo con las descripciones de todos (al menos eso creía), si alguien del pueblo llegaba a leer sus historias, reconocería al instante a la mayoría de los personajes y él se moriría de la vergüenza. Así que escondió muy bien sus libros en lo más recóndito de su librero y se olvidó del asunto.

Sobre todo cuando las ganancias de su arduo trabajo comenzaron a llegar.

Había agradecido al alcalde la forma en que lo ayudó y le solicitó que devolviera el dinero que su padre enviaba cada mes. Dio instrucciones para que la misma cantidad fuera depositada en la cuenta del hombre, para cubrir los gastos de la vivienda que habitaba y lo demás fue a parar a una cuenta a su nombre en el banco. No cambió demasiado la forma en la que ya vivía, pero al menos ahora dependía de sus propios ingresos para subsistir.

Pero no contaba con que Tama descubriría su pequeño secreto.

Tama y Miwa eran un par de chicas que aún tomaban clases en el instituto de la localidad. Miwa era bastante atlética y divertida, aunque un poco malhablada e impulsiva. Tama era un poco más reservada, pero se había destapado como una aficionada ferviente del manga en general.

Esa pequeña afición fue la que terminó por delatar a Handa.

—Maestro Yamada. —había susurrado la chica con un tono tenebroso luego de que corriera la puerta al escuchar un ruido raro.

Miwa y Tama le miraban con sonrisas burlonas, conocedoras de algo que Handa sabía, le causaría una gran vergüenza.

—Ábrenos por favor, maestro Yamada. —chillaron a coro. Tama había recibido un regalo de uno de sus primos que vivía en la ciudad. Un libro que había caído al suelo cuando los tres comenzaron a forcejear en la puerta, las chicas intentando abrirla, Handa luchando desesperadamente por mantenerla cerrada.

—¡Márchense! —gritaba desesperado.

—Por favor, Handa. —chillaban las chicas con risas histéricas.

—¿Qué es esto? —La voz chillona de Naru, una niña de siete años que prácticamente vivía con él sujetó el libro, mientras comenzaba a hojearlo. Las palabras eran muy difíciles para ella, así que lo arrojó a sus espaldas, corriendo hasta la puerta para intentar abrirla también, riendo alegremente, creyendo que se trataba de un juego.

—¡Anda, Handa, cuéntanos sobre el señor Yamada y su nueva vida rural!

—¡Qué no! ¡Váyanse!

—Handa, te traje tu comida… —la voz de Hiroshi fue perdiendo fuerza mientras se inclinaba para levantar el libro que acababa de pisar. Hojeó un poco, topándose con una ilustración bastante informativa. —Joder, estáis igualitas. —Handa soltó la puerta y salió corriendo para arrebatar el libro de las manos de Hiro. No podía permitir que nadie más aparte de aquel par de locas leyera la novela.

—¡Tú no lo leas! —gritó histérico, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio, levantándose en las puntitas de sus pies, intentando alcanzar el libro que Hiro había levantado por encima de sus cabezas.

—Maestro. —escuchó la voz de la anciana que regentaba la tienda de abarrotes. Se inclinó un poco para ver detrás de Hiro y se horrorizó cuando se encontró con casi todos sus vecinos, algunos sosteniendo una copia del libro.

Cuando cayó desmayado al suelo, alcanzó a escuchar que Tama había distribuido algunas copias del libro.


	3. Inesperada Visita

—Handa. —Handa se había resignado a los elogios de sus vecinos que se mostraban complacidos con la forma que los había descrito en sus famosas novelas. Los artículos que salían en las revistas sobre la identidad del autor de aquellas novelas, los hacían generar controversias y teorías cada vez más disparatadas de por qué su amado vecino quería mantener el anonimato de sus escritos, siendo que eran tan maravillosos, por lo que a veces, mientras Hiro estaba con él, estudiando, se sentaba frente al ordenador y continuaba escribiendo su cuarta novela.

Tres meses transcurrieron desde el incidente en que todos se habían enterado de su vena literaria. Las cosas se habían tranquilizado bastante y la vida había retomado su cauce habitual. O al menos eso creía Handa.

—Mmm. —respondió con un gutural sonido, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

Hiro bajó el libro que leía, dejándolo a un lado, junto con sus notas.

—¿Por qué yo no salgo en tus novelas? —Hiro había intentado no sonar decepcionado, pero sí que se sentía triste, porque incluso dos páginas enteras se había enfocado en la perrita que tenía la tendera. E incluso se había atrevido a cambiar los hechos de cómo se había enterado de que de hecho, la mascota de la mujer era una hembra y no un macho.

La divertida conversación que en la novela había tenido con "Mina" en realidad había sido protagonizada con él, mientras pescaban cangrejos en el río.

Handa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Se negó a girarse, aun cuando sus dedos habían dejado de teclear.

—Handa. —volvió a llamarle, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y comenzaba a avanzar a gatas hacia el hombre.

—¡Handa, grandísimo cabrón! —la puerta corrediza fue abierta con un fuerte y firme movimiento que hizo que Hiro se detuviera, mientras su mano casi se había apoyado en el hombro de su amigo y Handa por su parte ahora miraba horrorizado hacia la entrada, en donde su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba parado, mirándolo con una maniática sonrisa. —Así que aquí estás tú, divirtiéndote, ignorando mis llamadas, mientras yo estaba secuestrado por esos locos del pueblo que me obligaron a beber con ellos ¿eh?

—Yoshi… take ¿qué… qué haces… qué haces aquí? —Handa sudaba frío y Hiro había optado por alejarse de aquel par.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —preguntó riéndose burlón. —Pues te traje esto, por supuesto. —y le arrojó un libro a la cara, golpeándolo de lleno. Luego del shock, Handa se apresuró a tomar el libro y miró horrorizado la portada. —Bien, ahora dime a qué hora llegará Hina, estoy esperando ver a esa preciosidad.

—¿Hina? —murmuró Hiro, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a un petrificado Handa que sudaba a mares.

—¡Ah! Hola. —saludó el amigo de Handa, mientras se dejaba caer con las piernas cruzadas, sentándose frente a la mesa baja y se servía un poco de refresco. No estaba tan ebrio. —Soy Yoshitake, su representante. —sonrió.

—Hiroshi Kido. —se presentó, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. —Pero puedes llamarme Hiro, cómo todos por aquí. —Yoshi asintió mientras sonreía.

Handa por su parte seguía sin reaccionar.

—A ti no te ha mencionado en las novelas. —mencionó como un hecho mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hiro sintió su ceja temblarle por un tic y rió nervioso.

—Aunque… —en ese momento Handa se levantó y corrió hasta sujetar de la camisa a Yoshitake, arrastrándolo hasta el jardín.

—Espera… —pero Hiro fue completamente ignorado.

Afuera, Handa sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de Yoshi y le miraba con fiereza.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a traer el libro acá? ¡Dijiste que se habían agotado, que no habría distribución en las zonas rurales!

—Ah, sobre eso. La editorial ordenó un nuevo tiraje. Sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sabrías si contestarás los malditos mensajes! —gruñó mientras sujetaba también la camisa de Handa y lo zarandeaba.

—¡Se me cayó el móvil al mar! ¡No puedo contestar!

—¡Cómprate otro, tacaño!

—¡El pueblo está muy lejos!

—¡Camina!

—¡Te dije que no quería una copia de ese tomo, ni en mi casa, ni en la isla! —gritó frustrado.

—¡Fue un éxito, Handa! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Tu puta historia es una de las más famosas de todo el país! ¡Se habla de hacer un drama! ¡Un drama para la televisión! ¿Sabes de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

—¡No me interesa el dinero!

—¡Eres un pendejo! —continuaron gritándose mientras se revolcaban en la tierra, sin dejar de forcejear.

—Handa. —Hiro se detuvo a un lado de ellos, sin hacer amago de detenerlos. —Me voy a casa.

Eso fue como una cubetada de agua fría para Seishou, quien se levantó de inmediato y caminó tras de Hiro.

—Espera… —le llamó, Hiro no se detuvo hasta que Handa sujetó su muñeca y tiró de él. El rubio se detuvo, no giró para mirarlo pero si tiró de su mano para zafarla del agarre de Handa.

—¿Qué vas a decir, eh? —el acento rural salió sin que Hiro pudiese evitarlo. Handa se quedó callado. El libro se había quedado en la habitación en el instante en que salió con Yoshitake y ahora podía deducir que seguramente Hiro lo había leído. El más joven se rió entre dientes. —Le diré a mamá que te traiga la comida a partir de mañana.

Dicho eso siguió su camino y Handa no supo qué hacer. Handa regresó a casa, con la cabeza gacha. Yoshitake le miraba estupefacto. Su amigo siempre había sido listo, así que cuando pasó a un lado de él, con semblante destrozado, sólo fue cuestión de unir cabos.

—¿Ese rubio es Hina? —preguntó casi horrorizado... Handa se giró y le pegó.


	4. El Camino Frente al Mar

El camino frente al mar era un cuento corto para una revista local de publicación quincenal. Una historia pequeña de no más de mil palabras que se incluía con el suplemento mensual de una revista de manga para chicas un mes si y uno no.

Había sido una apuesta arriesgada en un mundo en el que las historias de amor eran de lo más común.

Sin embargo, el ritmo suave era bastante digerible y la historia, aunque común, atrapó la atención de muchas lectoras, pronto estas comenzaron a enviar cartas a la editorial solicitando que la historia se incluyera en cada entrega de la revista y no una vez cada dos meses.

El éxito alcanzado pronto fue tal, que se hizo una compilación de las historias que iban hasta ese momento y se publicó la primera novela.

La segunda pronto se volvió tan famosa que ya no se distribuía sólo en las prefecturas aledañas a Tokio y alcanzó reconocimiento en todo el país.

Handa nunca esperó eso en realidad. La tercera novela había sido enviada a Yoshitake antes de que se enterara de ese pequeño hecho, que posteriormente había sido confirmado con la llegada de Miwa y Tama a su casa, haciendo burla por la vena artística de su regularmente inútil maestro de caligrafía (porque a Handa se le daba bastante bien y a veces fungía como maestro de las adolescentes).

El alboroto de aquel suceso y la presión por entregar la siguiente parte de la novela, le hicieron olvidarse de la tercera parte, hasta aquella tarde en que Hiro había preguntado por qué, a pesar de que todos los demás salían de alguna u otra forma retratados en sus relatos, él no aparecía ni siquiera mencionado.

Entonces recordó.

Cuando había comenzado a escribir sobre Hiro se percató de que la relación entre ellos se podía malentender.

La forma en que le llevaba de comer.

En que cocinaba para él.

En como pasaba todo su tiempo libre a su lado, yendo a pescar, a nadar, en cómo le enseñaba infructuosamente a cocinar.

Incluso la forma en que lo había seguido durante casi dos horas mientras hacía un baile ceremonial durante el día en que se mostraba respeto a los muertos (¡él sólo quería divertirse a costa del joven nada más!).

Y cómo había recibido un suave beso una fresca tarde hacía varios meses ya.

Él había fingido estar dormido y Hiro no había mencionado nada al respecto ni había intentado nada más. Todo debía quedar en el olvido.

Sin embargo, su novela delataba todo aquello. Handa recordaba y había pretendido que no, plasmándolo después de una forma diferente.

Hiro había pasado del gallardo joven de cabello teñido, a ser Hina una jovencita rebelde de largo cabello castaño que se había colado en su vida.

No era una pilluela entrometida como Naru, la única que había conservado su nombre en la novela.

Tampoco era una alocada adolescente de instituto como Miwa y Tama.

Era una chica de actitudes masculinas que se había visto obligada por sus padres a llevarle de comer y a cocinarle en ocasiones, que pronto se había transformado en una amiga entrañable con la que podía contar para todo.

La tercera parte de la novela giraba en torno a la forma en que se habían ido relacionando y compenetrando hasta retratar la actual relación que mantenía con Hiro, finalizando con aquel infame beso.

Un beso compartido, iniciado por Yamada y ampliamente correspondido por Hina, todo enmarcado por un cálido atardecer.

Handa había estado golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa durante casi toda la mañana. No había podido dormir y cuando la madre de Hiro llegó para entregarle su desayuno, su cara probablemente reveló su interrogante.

Hiroshi le había mencionado a su madre que quería estudiar un poco más, pues los exámenes para la universidad estaban demasiado cerca.

Handa asintió con entendimiento, aunque sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

Ni siquiera comió.

Yoshitake se había cansado por ahí del mediodía de ver como su amigo se comportaba como un alma en pena y Miwa y Tama fueron comisionadas a llevarlo a pasear por los alrededores.

Su copia de la dichosa novela estaba escondida en una de las alacenas altas de la cocina, aunque sabía que era inevitable que tarde o temprano llegara a la isla, sobre todo por aquella parafernalia surgida por los rumores sobre la realización de un drama.

Yoshitake insistía en que tenía que acompañarlo a Tokyo para escuchar al menos la oferta sobre la realización del drama, pero Handa seguía negándose. No se suponía que las cosas crecieran de esa manera e hicieran que su vida comenzara a girar en torno a esa actividad. Él en verdad había aprendido a valorar la vida en el campo, pese a que si un año atrás le hubiesen abierto la puerta para salir de aquel pueblo, por el motivo que fuera, ni siquiera habría dudado un momento en aceptar.

Pero ahí estaba, sufriendo por la indecisión de irse en ese momento cuando aún no había arreglado las cosas con Hiro.

—Profesor… —le llamó la pequeña Naru, quien parecía la más empática a una situación que nadie más parecía entender. —No estés triste. —le dijo, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos cortos y sacaba un pequeño caramelo de leche.

—Gracias, Naru. —le dijo con una sonrisa, tomando el dulce.

—El señor Kido dijo que Hiro regresará sin terminar la universidad porque es un fracasado. —la niña le sonrió mientras reía. —Así que no debes estar triste porque se va. —ella volvió a sonreírle, como si de verdad creyera aquello que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y correr hasta la casa de los Kido.

—Yo también estaba triste. —siguió. —pero el señor Kido dijo que Hiro regresará antes de que termine el año porque es muy tonto para la universidad. —ella rió y se distrajo pronto con un escarabajo que se había parado en la cornisa de la ventana.

Hiro se iba.

Seguramente todos sabían y por eso habían evitado el tema, achacando su estado decaído a la pronta partida de su amigo.

¡Hiro se Iba!

¡Hiro se iba y no le había dicho nada!


	5. No es una huida

Hiro había notado las miradas condescendientes que diariamente recibía. Cuando le decían que no se esforzaba la suficiente, y que, aunque nadie lo había dicho tan abiertamente, era un joven mediocre. Debía admitir que muchas cosas habían pasado y ahora se esforzaba al máximo, estaba a punto de mudarse a Tokio, a un trabajo que le permitiría ahorrar lo suficiente para poder dar el examen a la universidad.

Y sin embargo nunca se había topado con aquella mirada de lástima que le lanzaba aquel hombre. Y lo odió.

Quiso acercarse y golpearlo hasta borrarle aquella expresión del rostro, pero sabía que nada ganaría con eso.

Nunca había intentado ser tan evidente. Las locas suposiciones de su joven amiga Tama, siempre eran tomadas como las declaraciones lunáticas de una chica que leía demasiado manga, nunca nadie había prestado verdadera atención a sus palabras y él podía disimular sus atenciones para con Handa como amabilidad. La misma amabilidad que todos en aquel poblado le profesaban al joven autor.

Pero había sido descubierto, y la compasiva sonrisa de aquel que Handa llamaba su mejor amigo hizo que un regusto amargo subiera hasta su boca.

Él sabía.

Había notado aquello que Hiro se había empeñado en esconder con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba enamorado.

Y no de una de aquellas jovencitas tan cercanas a él en edad que bromeaban a costa suya y reían con él sobre casi cualquier tontería, sino de un hombre hecho y derecho que no parecía corresponder en nada sus sentimientos y sólo se había valido de su relación para hacer más atractiva la historia de su novela.

Sí, ahí sentado esperando a que su avión saliera, se sentía como un vil cobarde, huyendo de la confrontación. Pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Handa nunca había mostrado corresponder sus sentimientos y él había tenido demasiado miedo para intentar algo más luego de que ambos fingieron que el beso que habían compartido no había sucedido.

—Y entonces… ¿a dónde vas? —la voz despreocupada de aquel horrible hombre al que tanto odiaba le llegó desde un lado, pero se obligó a no girar a mirarlo.

—No le interesa. —respondió, masticando un tono forzadamente educado.

—Te sorprenderías. —el hombre sonrió y empujó el puente de sus anteojos. —Entonces… destino. —ordenó, pero Hiro se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó en su asiento. —Sigues siendo un mocoso. Ahora entiendo que huyas. —el rubio rió y Hiro lo odió un poco más.

—Vete. —gruñó.

—Verás, Handa es un artista. Una inversión. Como tal debo cuidarla y si por asociación debo incluirte a tí en el paquete, quiero estar preparado.

Hiro se levantó furioso, una de sus manos había viajado rápidamente hasta sujetar en el puño la camisa del hombre a un lado de él. Yoshitake no esperó aquel movimiento y estaba consciente, pese a ejercitarse regularmente, que aquel joven, aunque menor en edad, no lo era físicamente y el trabajo rudo del campo lo había curtido.

" _Ojalá no me pegue_ ". Pensó, pero abrió los ojos cuando ningún golpe llegó. Miró el rostro furioso del muchachito y le sonrió con entendimiento. Él también había estado enamorado y entendía su frustración, no por nada había sido el mejor amigo de Handa por tantos años.

Sin embargo, aquel gesto parecía haber enfadado aún más al joven, que simplemente lo arrojó al asiento, se inclinó para tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la zona de abordaje del avión. Suspiró, tendría que buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas en otra parte, pero no por nada era uno de los mejores en su ramo.

Y no se caracterizaba por sólo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

El representante del pueblo le había dicho a Handa que Hiroshi había ido a probar suerte en el examen de admisión de la universidad y mientras esperaba el resultado estaría trabajando en una pequeña compañía de un conocido amigo de su familia, que se había ofrecido incluso a darle clases particulares para regularizarlo.

Pero que no tenían muchas esperanzas en ello, que tanto su esposa como él conocían las limitaciones de su vástago y esperaban su regreso en poco tiempo, para que hiciera cursos en línea y después buscara un trabajo en el ayuntamiento de la prefectura.

Y Handa se negó a acompañar a Yoshitake a Tokio, pues quería estar en el pueblo cuando Hiro regresara y estaba seguro de que las negociaciones para el drama tomarían demasiado tiempo, además de que tenía la fecha de entrega a la vuelta de la esquina y no había podido avanzar más allá del capítulo tres de su nueva novela.

Quizá porque no sabía cómo seguir a partir del apasionado beso de Yamada y Hina, que era la escena de cierre de su novela anterior.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero no sería justo para los lectores evadir el tema sólo por la crisis existencial por la que estaba atravesando, nada más porque había terminado siendo un tonto egoísta y Hiro se había marchado hacía ya varios meses. Igual que Yoshitake.

Una tarde ya para finales de julio, el representante y su esposa, entre risas, habían contado a todo aquel que quisiera saber lo afortunado que era su hijo y lo sorprendidos que estaban porque hubiese aprobado el examen de la universidad. Handa se enteró luego de que Miwa, Tama y Naru fueran a su casa a contarle entre bromas que el montón de incienso que todos los del pueblo habían quemado en el templo había dado sus frutos.

Ese día casi todos los aldeanos de los alrededores volvieron a concentrarse en el templo a agradecer por la buena fortuna de Hiroshi.

Por la noche, al regresar a su casa, se encontró con una luz brillando en su nuevo teléfono móvil. Tenía tres nuevos mensajes.

En el primero se leía el nuevo plazo para la entrega de su novela. Le habían extendido una prórroga, dado que habían podido hacer un especial con imágenes de la novela dibujados por diferentes artistas manga que gustaban del proyecto.

Había sido un éxito en ventas y habían logrado hacer crecer la popularidad de su novela, por lo que darle unos cuantos meses más parecía lo más justo dado a la presión que se ejercía sobre él como estrella emergente.

El segundo eran los datos de los diferentes vuelos que lo llevarían hasta Tokio, ya que, para conseguir un nuevo plazo en su proyecto, había aceptado iniciar negociaciones para la adaptación animada de su novela.

Handa estaba a punto de maldecir su suerte. Pues tenía sólo un par de días para prepararse para el dichoso viaje. Pero suspiró y se dispuso a ver el tercero.

" _Encontré a tu Hina_."

Ponía.


	6. ¡Sorpresa!

Handa se bajó del avión sintiendo sus piernas entumidas. Yoshitake lo esperaba y estuvo a punto de sonreírle, pero la estoica figura de su padre, de pie a un lado de su amigo casi le hicieron girarse sobre sus talones para alejarse de ahí.

Pero sería inútil, considerando que los del punto de control ni siquiera lo dejarían pasar por las puertas de cristal.

—¡Hola, Handa! —saludó su amigo, levantando la mano, fingiendo que no había notado la duda en las facciones de su amigo y le hacía señas para que lo viera. Sin nada más que hacer, suspiró y se acercó hasta los otros.

—Buenas tardes, padre. —saludó, inclinándose con respeto. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras de su padre. Duras, hirientes, con ese dejo de decepción que habían hecho a Handa sentirse miserable.

—Has subido de peso. —Handa sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y tuvo que apretar fuertemente la boca para no soltar algún improperio. —Te sienta bien.

Ante eso, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y cuando miró de nuevo a su padre, este parecía menos molesto de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Yoshitake a un lado, le sonreía con un deje de orgullo.

Su padre ahora estaba tranquilo con él. Le dijo que estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, de que se formara su propio camino pese a que este lo había alejado del negocio de la familia. Su madre después le confesó que su padre se sentía un poco envidioso, puesto que él había renunciado a su primer sueño en pos de seguir los designios de su abuelo.

Mientras la clínica estuviese bien administrada, no había necesidad de que un miembro de la familia acudiera día con día a las instalaciones y con el simple hecho de que Sei se mantuviera informado adecuadamente de la gestión del pequeño hospital, las cosas estarían bien para ellos.

Más tarde, cuando su padre se había retirado a descansar, la madre de Sei le había dicho que esperaba pronto conocer a Hina y fue cuando Handa supo que su madre también leía sus novelas. No pudo más que sonrojarse, pues no creía que su madre tomara demasiado bien el hecho de que Hina en realidad era Hiro y más que abrazarla con cariño, Sei anhelaba que Hiro lo envolviera con sus brazos y lo hiciera sentirse protegido y querido.

Se instaló en su antigua habitación y casi todos sus días se iban en entrevistas con editoriales, no sólo con la que tenía contrato para la cuarta novela de su trabajo, sino con aquellas que esperaban que aprobara el proyecto del drama.

Entre fotografías de aquellos a quienes tenían en la mira para cada uno de los papeles, muestras del guión e invitaciones para comer, casi dos semanas habían pasado y tampoco había podido avanzar con la trama de su novela.

Hina parecía escurrirse entre los párrafos, obligándose a no aparecerse y el personaje que se había obligado a desarrollar para cubrir la ausencia de Hiro no hacía más que seguir ideas que parecían no provenir de él.

Se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Hiroki era un joven universitario, hijo del representante, que se había marchado poco antes del arribo de Yamada al pueblo. Un joven extrovertido y bien parecido que según todos en el pueblo aseguraban, tenía una relación muy profunda con Hina.

Hiroki molestaba a Handa. Lo avergonzaba. Lo humillaba al hacerlo verse como el inútil que en realidad era y sin embargo en ocasiones parecía tener detalles agradables con él. Hina parecía haberse hecho a un lado, dando excusas insulsas para su comportamiento que incluso a Handa (quien era quien las escribía) le parecían estúpidas.

Se golpeó contra la mesa.

Yoshitake había ofrecido llevarlo ahí donde Hiro se hospedaba, pero pese a toda la determinación que sentía cuando salió de la isla, una vez puso un pie en Tokio, toda aquella seguridad y confianza se esfumaron en un santiamén.

Él mismo había evadido el tema, y cuando Yoshitake estaba a punto de abordarlo se encargaba a soltar ideas sin sentido sobre la trama de la novela. Su mejor amigo no había dicho nada, pero sabía que a la larga, eso sólo tornaría las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Una mañana, mientras Sei ayudaba a su madre a limpiar después del desayuno, le fue informado sobre una visita que tendrían para la cena. Sei le sonrió y prometió a ayudarle en la cocina, su madre se mostró sorprendida, y mucho más cuando su pequeño hijo (porque siempre sería un pequeño para ella), le contó que ahora sabía preparar platos sencillos y que incluso ahora sabía descamar el pescado.

Ella había sonreído encantada y le dijo que por lo menos ahí no era necesario, puesto que en el mercado ya vendían todo preparado, Sei se sonrojó por haberse mostrado tan entusiasmado por algo tan sencillo, pero su madre le había dejado continuar, mostrándose sorprendida y complacida, soltando unas cuantas palabras de apoyo y felicitación de vez en cuando.

Por la tarde, cuando se acercaba al salón en el que su padre solía meditar, lo escuchó hablando, elogiando a su interlocutor. Cuando corrió el panel para entrar en la habitación, se topó con la espalda de un hombre de cabello negro que giró su cabeza para mirarlo cuando escuchó el ruido que hizo.

—¡Ah, Sei! —exclamó su padre sin dejar de sonreír. —Quiero presentarte al hijo de un querido amigo.

Sei se acercó hasta quedar en otra esquina de la mesa baja, dejándose caer en uno de los cojines, mientras sentía que todo el color abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Hiroshi Kido.


	7. Las cosas no son como deberían

Hiro se había teñido el cabello.

Sei estaba consciente de que el color de cabello de Hiro no era natural cuando lo conoció, sin embargo jamás lo había visto de otra manera, ni siquiera en fotografías y si debía admitirlo ambos tonos resaltaban diferentes puntos buenos del chico.

Mientras divagaba en su mente, sobre cosas que podrían parecer intrascendentes a toda la situación en general, se perdió gran parte de la explicación de su padre, sobre el hecho de haber tutoreado al joven durante ya varios meses para lograr que ingresara y se desempeñara bien en la universidad.

—¡Oh, pero que despistado soy! —exclamó su padre. —Probablemente tú conociste al joven Kido en el pueblo ¿no? —Sei giró su rostro para mirar a su progenitor y asintió.

—Hiro… shi me ayudó mucho en mi estancia en la isla. —miró al joven, que parecía haber estado evitando su mirada durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Sei tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y zarandearlo, mientras le gritaba lo malditamente preocupado que había estado por él.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que se admitía a sí mismo que la preocupación lo carcomía desde que Hiro había abandonado la isla.

—La cena está lista. —su madre entró en ese momento y saludó con alegría a Hiro, preguntándole si había sido él quien había enseñado a su pequeño Sei a limpiar el pescado. Hiro se sonrojó un poco y aceptó con modestia el cumplido de la mujer, pero cuando comenzó a decir lo mucho que había influido en su querido hijo, Sei lo escuchó negar con rapidez.

—Todos en la isla ayudamos. —Sei se levantó ofendido. ¡Por supuesto que mucha gente en la isla lo había ayudado! ¡Pero si ahora podía…! ¡Si ahora era…! ¡Demonios! ¡Estúpido Hiro! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido!

—¿Sucede algo, Sei? —preguntó su madre, mirando hacia arriba. Handa se sonrojó.

—Voy por agua. —masculló apresurándose a salir de la estancia.

Esa cena iba a ser demasiado larga.

* * *

Al final, su padre se había retirado a su habitación y Hiro y Handa había terminado en el jardín de la enorme casa, paseando por el caminito de piedra que rodeaba el jardín. Su madre le había pedido a Handa que le mostrara el lugar, del cual estaba muy orgullosa, pero no habían hablado nada desde que habían comenzado a caminar, más que nada porque Handa no se atrevía a hablar por temor a que Hiroshi encontrara el momento para marcharse.

—¿Cómo está todo en casa? —la pregunta le hizo congelarse un poco, sin saber qué decir. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido brotó de ella. —Prometí que regresaría antes de iniciar las clases, —Hiro se rió, —pero tuvo que quedarme a estudiar un poco más.

Handa quería decirle que era un mentiroso que la verdad era que lo había estado evitando, pero se obligó a morderse los labios, mientras miraba a cualquier lugar menos a Hiro.

—Tranquilo, como siempre. —Hiro tragó saliva. No sabía qué más decir y Handa tampoco ponía mucho de su parte.

—Escuché de tu padre que harán una serie de televisión de tu obra. —Handa se tensó al momento. Hiro comprendió que había sido una mala elección de tema.

—No es la gran cosa. —masculló avergonzado. Hiro se detuvo junto a uno de los árboles pequeños que bordeaban el jardín y deslizó la yema de sus dedos en la áspera corteza.

—Leí tus libros. —confesó en un quedo susurro. Handa ya lo sabía, pero igual sintió cierta desazón. Hiro no era tonto y seguramente había deducido todo. —¿Por qué?

No quería verlo, sabía que si se giraba a mirarlo probablemente soltaría una sarta de reclamos como la vez anterior y no quería que todo terminara de esa manera de nuevo.

—No quería que la gente del pueblo lo entendiera de esa manera… —respondió el mayor, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. Handa sabía que ese tipo de relaciones no tenían mucha aceptación en ningún lado y no quería someter al escarnio de sus vecinos a Hiro, siendo tan joven, sin embargo escuchó la risa resignada de Hiro.

—Eso no me preocupa, —dijo con cierta resignación. —creí que conocías mejor a la gente del pueblo.

Handa parpadeó confundido, quería que Hiro se volteara y dejar de ver únicamente su espalda. Levantó su mano, quería sujetar aunque fuese la tela de su camisa.

Entonces la mano de Hiro sujetó su muñeca y tiró de él, hasta hacer que su espalda chocara contra el tronco del árbol, apretó por un momento sus párpados y cuando los abrió, Hiro le miraba atento.

—¿Por qué fingiste que no recordabas nada? —Hiro se veía tal y como aquella vez que había descubierto lo de las novelas y Hina. —¿Por qué actuaste como si nada y después lo escribiste detalladamente en tu novela?

Handa sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y miró hacia abajo. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Sintió entonces la mano de Hiro en su mentón, la calidez de su mano y levantó la cabeza.

—Toda mi vida he sido un conformista. —comentó, Handa abrió mucho los párpados. —Un rechazo en este punto de mi vida no significa nada.

—No… —comenzó, Hiro le sonrió.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Eres muy amable. —se inclinó y besó la comisura de sus labios. Handa sintió mariposas en el estómago. —Era mejor para ti fingir que nada había pasado a rechazarme apropiadamente ¿verdad?

Handa levantó la mano para sujetar la de Hiro, pero el menor se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—No quiero tu lastima. —negó con la cabeza. —Sólo quiero cerrar esto y seguir adelante. No estoy enojado contigo. —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo. —No puedo enojarme contigo.

Handa iba a dar un par de pasos para acercarse a Hiro, pero el otro se giró a mirarlo de nuevo y no se movió.

—Lo intenté. Pero no puedo. —se acercó y sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos. Se inclinó y Handa levantó un poco la cabeza, entreabriendo sus labios. Pero Hiro sólo acercó su frente hasta pegarla a la de Handa. —Sólo un momento, un solo instante. —musitó. Handa alzó sus brazos y estaba a punto de sujetar las manos de Hiro contra su rostro, cuando de pronto lo soltó y se echó hacia atrás, riendo como si hubiese escuchado una broma.

—Hiro…

—No. Estoy bien. —se encaminó hacia la casa. —Nos veremos después.

Handa sabía que tenía que ir tras él, pero sus piernas no le respondieron.


	8. La trama sólo puede empeorar

**Porque la trama de la historia, sólo puede empeorar.**

El libro había sido terminado.

Después de varios capítulos, Hina y Hiroki habían resultado ser enamorados. O al menos eso había descubierto Yamada en una angustiosa escena en la que Hina le pedía que le dejara explicar, luego de que hubiese visto como compartían un abrazo que habría sido digno de una novela shôjo.

Yamada, dolido y sumido en sus propios temores, se había negado.

Al final de la novela Hina se marchó con Hiroki a estudiar a la ciudad, prometiendo a la pequeña Naru que se esforzaría y la visitaría tanto como sus obligaciones se lo permitieran. Yamada y Hina no arreglaron nada y el abrupto y tortuoso final enloqueció al editor a la par de que lo emocionó porque daba pauta para una siguiente entrega.

Cuando los detalles del drama que le correspondían quedaron finalizados, pese a que su padre le había dicho que no era necesario que se marchara, de alguna extraña manera y pese a que su amorosa madre estaba ahí, no sentía su casa familiar como su hogar, por lo que decidió regresar a la isla. Yoshitake lo acompañó al aeropuerto.

—No creas que te libras de mí. —le dijo, mientras le sonreía y palmeaba su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ni siquiera lo pienso, querido amigo. —le sonrió. Yoshitake conocía muy bien a Handa, sabía que aquella visita más que tranquilizarlo lo había llenado de incertidumbre y el inesperado final de su novela, si bien le había hecho tronarse los dedos anticipando las ganancias, también sabía que aquello había causado la mayor depresión en su amigo desde aquella mentira que le dijo en el instituto sobre las chicas odiándolo sin motivo.

Y aunque estimaba mucho a su mejor amigo, no podía sino odiarlo por ser tan inocente, por dejarse llevar por emociones equivocadas que sólo lo perjudicaban, por jamás poner el suficiente empeño en aquellas que lo harían sentirse mejor.

Handa era casi como un libro abierto para él, verlo agobiado en ocasiones lo divertía, sería quizá porque él era un poco sádico y su querido amigo parecía ser un masoquista de closet, pero eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Cuando se había topado con el muchachito pueblerino, justo donde jamás se lo habría imaginado pensó en hablar con él, pero aún recordaba la forma hosca en la que se había dirigido a él en el aeropuerto, por lo que cualquier intento de ser algún tipo de mediador entre ellos no parecía tener futuro.

Por eso, luego de que se percató de que las visitas del joven a la casa familiar de Handa, decidió que lo mejor era convencer a su atolondrado amigo que era necesaria su presencia en la ciudad.

Había tenido sus puntos buenos, ahora Handa tenía una mejor relación con su padre, pero sólo porque, según lo que había podido escuchar, el padre de Handa tenía sus esperanzas puestas en el chico Kido para manejar el hospital. Lo cual parecía colocarlos en alguna especie de comedia trágica al más puro estilo shakesperiano pues Handa, lo que menos quería, era volver a la ciudad.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sabiendo todo eso y sin poder (o querer) decirle nada a su mejor amigo.

Handa regresaría a la pequeña isla en la cual había descubierto lo que le gustaba hacer, en donde había encontrado el amor y a la que, con toda seguridad, Hiroshi Kido jamás volvería.

* * *

Fin de la Primera Parte. Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios, nos vemos en un mes :)


End file.
